


Phaynel and Railspike

by DarkMrowlidash



Category: Guild Wars, Guild Wars 2
Genre: Other, Plotless porn, another daydream that made me write it down, no regrets, robot smut, sylvari/golem action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMrowlidash/pseuds/DarkMrowlidash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of battle, Phaynel the Mist Warrior returns to The Grove, to spend some time with her beloved.<br/>Just some pointless fun times robot smut I wrote about my GW2 character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phaynel and Railspike

**Author's Note:**

> finally got around to putting this up properly  
> I use some Transformers fandom terminology because it's a convenient place to get names for sexy parts of robots, it should be easy enough to figure out for outsiders though.  
> Yes this is my actual GW2 character (you can add me to your friendslist if you like), and to top things off, in-game Phaynel is male, I RP him as male, and he's basically male...   
> But in this story he's not. Who cares about gender consistency, I don't!  
> I do play on Tarnished Coast, fight the Mist War all day long, and my guild does have the word "Principality" in it, I wonder if you can figure out which guild that is, lol  
> Anyway, enjoy~! I had a lot of fun writing this one.

The weariness of the long day slipped off of Phaynel's shoulders the moment she reached the top of the tree. 

This was her home, her little piece of The Grove, and even though no sylvari really had any concept of privacy, the saplings had at least learned not to leave any trace of disturbances. 

After the unholy firestorm of rage that was the first time Phaynel found fingerprints _not_ her own on her precious Alpha Golem. 

An Alpha Golem that was resting, temporarily offline, peacefully in the middle of the 'floor', if you could call the top of a treehouse a floor. He looked out of place, gleaming black plating surrounded by the earthy colors of Nature--but he couldn't have belonged _more_ , for this was Phaynel's most prized possession. 

She'd already shrugged her shoulder armor and gloves off, with a few kicks her boots clunked into the ground. Phaynel was prying away at the clasps on her coat when she reached him, touching his neck sensors, giving him the signal to wake. "Wake up, Railspike..."

The soft, white of his _asleep_ glow pattern quickly shifted to a blazing red, as Railspike stood up out of his resting position, coming to full height. By the time he'd done so, Phaynel was completely naked, standing casually and comfortably before him. 

A skinny sylvari and a titan. 

She pressed against him, hugging tight, flattening soft breasts against cool, smooth plates.

"Master, you have returned. Did your company fare well upon the battlefield?" the golem asked, in his near continuous monotone.

"The Principality remains undefeated, Rails. Finest warriors on the whole of the Tarnished Coast, after all. And _I'm_ with them, remember?"

"Of course, Master," the golem added, extending his arms as Phaynel started trying to climb him, helping her get up to his face. She kissed him, kissed his faceplate and kissed the lighted strips that crossed over it. "Did you miss me, Rails?" she half-spoke, half-mouthed against metal. 

"Very much, Master," he responded, sincere in the way only a programmed machine could be. "You are my reason for being."

"Mmmmhmm..." Phaynel hummed in a pleased tone at that, nuzzling her face against his, keeping her arms wrapped tight. "You're warming up..." she eventually pointed out, as she started to slide back down his frame, back to the floor. 

Once her feet touched the ground she was settling between his legs, running her hands and fingertips all over the large plate over his interface array, teasing at the barely-indented seams of his interface panel. The heat was coming from _there_ , mostly. 

And he couldn't open the panel on his own. No golem could, not without a direct order from their Master. 

"You all hot in there, Rails?" Phaynel questioned, playfully, _knowing already,_ because well--she did have her mouth on the panel, now. She slid her tongue along the lines of the seams, leaving somewhat cooler streaks along them that only made her Golem's temperature sensors pay _more_ attention to the overheating areas. Phaynel just giggled. "Hehe.. You want to open it up, don't you?"

"I would like very much to, Master," the golem answered, a slight waver to his powerful legs. 

But Phaynel just continued to tease him. She'd moved on to kissing the panel, while stroking along wherever she couldn't, rubbing her thumbs in lazy circles. She was waiting.

For that one special sound, possibly her favorite that didn't involve arrows sinking into the back of an invader.

_'Thunk'_

... there it was. The sound of her golem's spike, too far pressurized to remain within its housing, clunking fitfully against a panel that wasn't open, unable to escape. Phaynel grinned wide and gave the panel one last drawing lick, before it was time. "Open up, Rails."

And the trapped spike extended out, quickly and _in her face_ , it was almost _offensive_ , how demanding her golem's need was. 

Wonderful, simulated need. 

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" Phaynel asked, holding back--even though she was bad at self control, and she knew it. 

Railspike's... signature piece of equipment was _huge_ , all darksteel interlocking plates and some kind of transparent, rubbery material that held them together.. but still allowed his internal lights to glow through, which was nice--though nowhere near as nice as all the thick ridges and texture modifications that had been carefully crafted by some _genius_ somewhere. Genius not just because he or she, or it, whatever, had thought to create such textures, but because they had packed this golem's pleasure receptors _into them,_ meaning that every perfect drag of that heavy spike made them _both_ feel like screaming. 

"I have," Phaynel continued without even waiting for the AI's response, lips leaving warm and open kisses all over. "I love sucking your spike, Rails. Love it when you overload in my mouth, too. Fuck, I love all of it.. Even love it when my jaw's fucking sore and--" and the rest of the words never realized themselves, replaced by muffled sounds.. Phaynel sinking her mouth down on her golem's spike and suckling needily. 

"Your statement was incomplete, Master. Should I regard the rest as unimportant?"

"Mmhmmf.." Phaynel 'responded', squeezing at the base of the spike, pressing fingers into the plates at the exact locations of the underlying sensors, memorized locations at this point. She couldn't take it all, she never would be able to, but she _could_ do this. 

Wrapped lips slid up.. Phaynel pulled back enough to lap broad, teasing strokes at the tip of the spike, while still pumping _both_ hands at the base. Railspike was moaning just as he was programmed to, and repeatedly thrusting _just_ the previously specified amount into Phaynel's mouth when she slid back down. 

"Overload imminent..." the golem warned, to which Phaynel just hummed with anticipation.. a thrill of excitement running down her spine as she felt the movement of fluid racing up the spike, even before it was ejected. She sucked just a _bit_ harder, that was always the signal. 

Gushes of light blue spikefluid burst out of the metal shaft, and Phaynel didn't move at all, swallowing eagerly for a few seconds. Eventually she pulled back, tongue still roving over the tip of the spike, lips still wrapped and sucking as if not quite satisfied. 

"Little bit more," she demanded, tapping her fingers on Railspike's plating, and her golem obliged, a few more spurts of the blue fluid ejecting, landing on her open mouth, running over her lips. "Mmmm.." Phaynel purred this time, swiping her tongue out to smear through it... "Remind me to thank whoever recommended the blueberry flavor cartridge."

"Reminder set for tomorrow afternoon, Master. Do you wish for me to increase the level of fluid for future overloads?"

"Nah, I'm not made of money..!" Phaynel laughed as she finished licking the stickiness her fingers had swept off her cheek. "How long until you can repressurize?"

"Estimated 2 minutes, Master."

"Good," Phaynel got to her feet, crossing the room to the bed she never used, reaching under it. "Lie down for me."

She listened to her golem shifting position, laying down carefully, as she rummaged through the large wooden trunk she kept, full of sexual odds and ends... How could something so big be so hard to find--aha! Bottom of the trunk. 

Phaynel wandered back over to her golem, who was now laying on his back, leaning up on his arms and 'eying' her every movement, as she returned to him. 

"Been a while since I used this on you, hmm?" Phaynel smirked down at the _artificial spike_ , as the smooth talking asura who sold it to her had called it, as she wielded it with both hands, then smirked back up at his faceplate.. before turning away from it, straddling him in reverse, attention focused on his bare interface array.. and the neglected valve underneath his spent spike. 

Neglected, but certainly not in the lubrication department. The slightest push of her fingers was slick and easy. She teased the valve's opening, working it around the tip of the frag-toy with one hand, while pushing it in with the other, grasping by the wide control handle. Railspike vocalized several static-laced _whines_ as he was stretched wide, while he didn't need to be _prepared_ , he had come to learn from repeated sessions that Phaynel enjoyed the idea of him having to _endure_ the beginning of the process. 

"Yeah.. how's that feel inside you, Rails?" Phaynel was no longer really straddling, more like laying down on top of him, alternating between speaking and licking at his still un-pressurized spike. 

"It is very enjoyable, Master..." Railspike answered, pleasure creeping into his standard tone.

"You love being stuffed full of spike, don't you? You're such a big, naughty mech. I could frag your valve all night and you still couldn't get enough..." Phaynel pushed the toy in and out of Railspike's valve, loving the slick, sliding sound it made in the lubricant--and the light trembling she could feel inside the solid frame she was resting on. "Maybe I should let you keep this with you when I leave.. wouldn't that be hot? If I came home and saw my Railspike fragging himself silly on his favorite toy, like a good pleasure drone. You'd get my room all sticky you know."

Her pace had picked up now, as she literally used the force of her whole arm to plunge the toy in and out of her golem's interfacing port. Railspike, for his part, was groaning deeply and rumbling inside his plating, his hips lifting off the ground every now and then. Phaynel took a moment to _seemingly_ get distracted, kissing at his spike (which he could pressurize at any time now, if given the order), but without warning, rocked the toy back in at a sharper angle, grazing the textured surface across a cluster of pleasure nodes.

_"Oh!!"_ Railspike actually _wailed_ , as best his voice type could, anyway, but before he could vocalize another word Phaynel had interrupted.

"Delay overload," was her simple command, and Railspike's hips shivered as he did all he could to comply. "Not until I'm ready," she continued, releasing her grip on the frag-toy... but not without pressing one of the buttons on the handle... starting a medium level of vibration. 

Phaynel shifted position quickly enough, she was always a _little_ impatient when it came to this--though she did take the time to crawl forward and kiss her Railspike on the faceplate first, right in the center of his lightstrips. "Repressurize your spike."

She backed up into it, over it, rising up onto her knees and looking down at him. _Conquered titan. All hers._

"F...fuck!" she growled, as she started to sink herself down onto his spike. You couldn't _get used_ to something that large--not if you wanted to do _anything_ else with your life. It was always going to be a tight fit, despite how wet she was, despite how much she wanted it. Phaynel relaxed as best she could and kept sliding down.. she'd never meet her hips to his, there was too much, but she wanted to be _full._

"Raiills..." Phaynel breathed, as she felt the curve of the spike gently nudging spots she wanted it to _bludgeon_ , instead. She placed the palms of her hands down on his chest plating and braced as she lifted, coming down again, trying to find a balance between _not going slow_ and _not hurting myself_. 

Railspike did his part expertly, counter-thrusting when he sensed an opportunity, helping his Master to ride his spike, faster by the moment. His valve was still throbbing with _intensity_ , in fact it was only more maddening now, that there was no movement but the vibration, which was purposefully not enough. He felt it clenching all over the artificial spike.. and he vocalized another moan because of it. 

"S-spike's so thick and.. hot inside me, Rails.. come on, fuck me with it," Phaynel challenged, but still breathy. She was a firebrand, Railspike had categorized that, and even when she was clearly being given enough, she was going to demand _more._

It was still safe to give his Master more, so Railspike was happy to oblige. With a steady, perfect rhythm that only a machine could produce, the golem began to piston his hips, driving his spike up into his Master. He set his massive hands on her hips, holding her up, ensuring that he never sank _too_ deep, and let her relax, doing all the work himself. 

Phaynel was _squealing_ at this point, mouth open and head back, as her golem did his best impression of fucking the air out of her lungs. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer like this. She squeezed around Railspike, her whole body tensing. "Rails.. you can overload now.."

He didn't hesitate. Phaynel could feel the heavy tremors that was his valve overloading--no doubt _very_ overstimulated at this point--quaking through them both, and that was more than enough to finish her off. She screamed out, her hands curled into fists, eyes shut tight as she hit her orgasm, all her inner walls spasming around the massive spike inside her, the spike that was twitching all over and making it _even better,_ as Railspike hit his second overload, and started to eject his spikefluid again, this time deep inside his Master. 

Once the final, warm jet of fluid had subsided, Phaynel collapsed, pulling herself off her golem's spike and flopping off to the side on the floor, next to him. Bonelessly, she willed her arm up just enough to pull the frag-toy out of his valve and turn it off.. before surrendering to the need to stare up at the sky and take deep breaths to keep from falling out of Tyria.

\---

Some time later, Phaynel opened her eyes, took in her situation, and then got up.. wobbling as she did so. 

Railspike was still online, faceplate following her motions as it always did, and she just smiled at him as she beckoned for him to rise. 

It took him a little longer than usual to get up. They'd definitely had a good frag. 

"You low on charge?" Phaynel asked, pointing out his sluggishness. 

"Systems indicate yes, Master," Railspike answered, and Phaynel nodded at him, heading for his 'charge box', as she called it. A battery that collected the sun's energy while he was online, and when he was low, he could be connected to it to recharge. It was the only way a sylvari could keep a golem, after all. And it was another reason Phaynel kept her 'room' at the top of this particular tree. 

Flipping open his charging panel, Phaynel connected the heavy cable from the box, and watched as her golem's inner glow seemed to brighten immediately. "That feel good?" she'd asked, patting his back, rubbing it..

"It feels very refreshing, but at the same time very relaxing, Master," Railspike answered. He always found it interesting, to try and put into words she would understand, the sensations from things like _charging_. 

"I wanna sleep inside you tonight," Phaynel said--she always said it, and at this point it really didn't _need_ to be said, but she wanted to. She wanted to make it seem like every night, she made a choice, she _picked_ her golem over her bed. Railspike's programming told him he liked that. He liked being appreciated, and he opened up to reveal the well-maintained cockpit with an eager hiss.

Sleepily, Phaynel stepped up and inside, clambering into the seat, as it tipped back, and the cockpit closed around her, surrounding her in darkness. The interior was modified from the original war-specs, placing emphasis on comfort instead of combat. Phaynel had room to curl up properly, and Railspike had extra cushions to fold around her.. and a heating system to keep her a suitable level of cozy. The monitors that usually would display the surroundings, instead brought up recordings he'd taken of beautiful, star-filled nights.. it was his Master's favorite thing to sleep to.

Phaynel smiled as she saw them. 

Pressing her lips into the nearest cushion, she whispered, just as she started to drift off.. "Love you.. Rails.." 

Railspike's programming told him--he liked that more than _anything_ else.

\---

  
  


 


End file.
